


etiquette

by wanjeon_nae_style



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjeon_nae_style/pseuds/wanjeon_nae_style
Summary: His Highness, Lee Donghae, is not your typical, tea-sipping Royal. His mother ocasionally wonders if her blood truely runs through his veins. And his brother constantly reminds him that Donghae's the reason he's on medication.





	etiquette

 

back _straight_ , pinkies _up_

_•_

* * *

•

 

"It would be an honor, Your Highness!" the man chortled, taking a sip of the rich, red stained substance. The woman to his right hid a giggle behind her manicured hand.

 

"Ah, it would be for me also," [Donghae](http://th03.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2011/180/d/1/donghae_by_narak35970-d3ki3g5.jpg) glanced at a certain woman across the room locking eyes with her aged ones then turned his attention back to his current interlocutor, "Do keep in touch now, Sir," he looked to the woman elegantly dressed at the man's side, "Ma'am."

 

He gave a half of a bow, dismissing the pair which was reciprocated then approached his next target; a somewhat scary target.

 

As he made his way across the room, he flashed friendly smiles to random guests that concealed his fatigue.

 

"Mother," he greeted the woman who turned to him. They exchanged a short bow.

 

 The aged woman titled her head a bit to question his presence before her when he's supposed to be among the guests.

 

"Such a pleasure seeing you interact and socialize, Donghae," she smiled, faint wrinkles hidden by heavy powder touched her eyes, "But I do suggest you straighten that bent back of yours, son."

 

Though meant to be a suggestion, the words floated in the air beneath the soft ballroom melody as a strict, whispered order to which Donghae quickly -if not immediately- obeyed.

 

"How much longer, mother?"

 

"Lee Donghae. Stop whining as if you were a child. This ball determines your position in the future, son. I do hope you are aware."

 

_Eventhough you repeat this at every ball the Palace hosts, I already know my position in the future, mother. I doubt you would bear another child._

 

"Yes, mother," he dropped his gaze, inspecting the interesting designs engraved onto the ground tiles.

 

"Good," she looked at the pout adorning his lips then she glanced at a rustic clock mounted on the wall directly in front of her, "Since the moon has barely touched the sky, the time being six, you may have a break. Off to your room but be back before the main course begins at the dining hall."

 

Donghae kept a smile hidden, "I am thankful, mother."

 

"Be back before nine, Donghae, else I'll have Madam Cho tamper with your piano."

 

Muttering a "you wouldn't dare", he turned, not before giving a full bow, and took long, prideful strides out the ballroom.

 

Not even glancing to the woman following him out of the room, he spoke, "No need, Madam Cho. I've gotten permission to rest a bit before the main course." 

 

"From Her Majesty, herself?" came a small voice from behind.

 

"Yes," he turned to her, noticing a formal dress clutching her body, seemingly suffocating her by restricting air to her lungs, "Are you able to breathe in that, Madam?"

 

"No."

 

Donghae chuckled, a sound that would cause at least half of his 'fan club' to faint, "It's merely another insignificant ball, dear." Madam Cho narrowed her eyes a bit at the simple pet name that sliped from Donghae's lips from time to time.

 

"My apologies," he smiled, watching her take in little huffs to keep her from loosing consciousness due to lack of oxygen, "However, do change into something more comfortable or at least something you can breathe in. It would not be pleasant to loose another advisor or better yet, _nanny_ , by means of something related to clothing."

 

The young woman's rouge lips curled at the edges with an "I understand, Your Highness" she bid before reminding him of his expected return to the dining hall.

 

Donghae continued, heading towards his room, down the hallway the opposite direction of the young Madam. 

 

_Freedom is such a feeling. Though for a short time, it brings such a good feeling._

 

•

* * *

•

 

Donghae made his way down to the kitchen because apparently you can't survive three hours without decent food. (And decent food does not include his stashes of chips and snacks.)

 

The kitchen was quite busy with various cooks in puffy tall hats and weird white button up coats running about adding suspicious ingredients Donghae has never seen before to soups and rice intended for the guests.

 

He opened one of the many refrigerators, peeking in for leftovers from the last night's dinner. 

 

"Chef Choi, is there anything in this here to satisfy my demanding stomach that is apparently a bottomless pit?" he called over his shoulder at the man who was on his way, running, to a pot set on one of the many lit stoves.

 

"May I offer you a bowl of _bouillabaisse_ , Your Highness?" the tall man asked with a kind voice and a smile.

 

"Forgive me, but I've a strong feeling that really isn't the way you're supposed to pronounce that word. However do tell me about this bowla- soup."

 

The man gave a hearty laugh that startled another chef tending to her pot, "Of course, Your Highness," he then continued, speaking as one would if he were a contestant chef on the  _Victorian Chef_ , "It's simply a traditional dish served in southeastern France. A delicious seafood dish it is. Potatoes, celery, tomatoes onions, leeks and a few other vegetables are simmered together the fish is served aside."

 

"I heard the word tomatoes in there. I like tomatoes," Donghae grinned pointing to the pot, "May I?"

 

"Of course you may," he said spooning out a serving, "Do enjoy, Your Highness!"

 

Donghae slipped in a "thank you" before a short bow and took the offered food. He tried to hurry back to his room but since the contractor from his great great great grandparents' times decided it would be a splendid idea to locate the rooms at the fourth floor of the palace and the kitchen at the second, he was bound to ascend at least four staircases with a bowl of warm soup in one hand and a fish sitting on a platter in the other, mocking his weak stomach.

 

And since the food _did_ look quite appetizing, this served nothing good to his demanding stomach that yearned for the wonderful thing called food. 

 

"Shut up, you old man," he scolded his stomach after yet another dissatisfied grumble, "I've got food in hand for you and this is how you thank me? Hold on a bit, will you?"

 

He had just finished climbing the second flight of stairs, colorfully cursing under his breath, quietly of course. Now, he wouldn't have wanted anyone to be aware of his angelic mouth being stained by a simple mother-fucking phrase, would he? 

 

He journeyed down the corridor on the third floor, like a ninja, maneuvering around everything to avoid bumping into anyone or anything.

 

"Well if it isn't Lee," he heard an all too familiar voice speak, "Have you been well?"

 

To another voice Donghae turned, tiptoeing in the opposite direction of his room to stop before the study; quite a large room no one ever really uses.

 

"It has been fine," an interesting voice replied to his brother, "Has it been seventeen. Eighteen years?"

 

"Indeed. Eighteen years, we were four and my brother was born later the year you left," Donghae heard his brother laugh, "Such a weird soul was born the year you left, my friend." 

 

He heard the man join his brother in laughter, as he pressed his ear to the wall. 

 

"You should introduce me to this brother of yours sometime, Donghwa."

 

"He's a bit..." Donghae tsked, so much for his brother giving a good impression of him to a stranger, "On the other side..."

 

" _I'm_ a bit on the other side, Donghwa," Donghae smiled then frowned as he glanced at the soup in his hand that had stopped releasing curls of white, almost transparent, steam. It was beginnning to get cold and Donghae didn't like cold soup.

 

"But in a good way. You're the good kind of crazy. Him, on the other hand, I don't understand."

 

"I'm quite sure he's not _that_ bad," the man said.

 

"He's is."

 

"I am not!" 

 

The room became silent and when Donghae realized, his eyes widen and he mentally face palmed since his hands were occupied. "Donghae?"

 

" _Shit_." 

 

'The Royals are not to perform any sort of improper deed. Ease dropping is ranked as one of the highest,' he heard a voice oddly like his mother's sounding in his head. 

 

_I'm a dead royal duck. Donghwa'll tell mother. And Oh! My poor, poor piano!_

 

He turned and as carefully as he can with the food being held, he tried to run. 

 

He bit his bottom lip as the door squeaked open. He slowed his pace.

 

"Donghae?" his brother's voice came, "Is it you?"

 

 _No, it's actually the closet monster. Of course it's me, you dimwit_. He turned, his face calm.

 

"Good evening, my dear brother. To whom do I owe this lovely pleasure?" he gave a forced smile.

 

His brother smiled, slyly, "Good afternoon. Were you perhaps just passing by?"

 

"Actually, I was. Mother has given me permission to leave the ball and return for the banquet," Donghae replied innocently, resting his precious food platters onto a nearby table, "I came down for a serving to have in my room."

 

"Did mother, by any chance, grant you permission to _ease drop_?"

 

"Fuck." he muttered to the side, a curse that only touched his ears. He stuck his bottom lip out, "No... hyung? What makes you ask that? Oh! Who's that?" He pointed his chin to the very hot unknown male leaning against the wall.

 

"Don't try to change the subject, Dongh-"

 

"Good evening, weird one," Donghwa nudged the stranger in the side muttering, "I was in the middle of scolding him  and about to take this to mother," to which the strange red head smiled replying, "Still a tattle-tale, I see."

 

Donghwa huffed, "Donghae, this is m-"

 

"Donghwa?" Madam Cho came. She took a breath, "Her Majesty is summoning you. Best be gone, she is currently entertaining The Duke of the West and is in need of your presence."

 

Donghwa nodded, "I'll be on my way."

 

"Dear, haven't I advised you to change? By this rate, you'll really suffocate to death!" Donghae frowned when the woman narrowed her eyes at the Royal and when he winked, she waved a warning finger leaving him to mumble, "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, sweeth-"

 

"Your Highness!" she warned with slow words to which Donghae grinned.

 

"Weird, indeed, Donghwa."

 

"Go on, Donghwa. Better not keep mother waiting." Donghae smiled sweetly.

 

"Yes," he turned to the red haired man, "I'll see you a bit later for the banquet. Donghae'll guide you to the hall. Or you can stay at my room?"

 

The man nodded, his red fringes falling on his eyes.

 

"Donghae lead him to my room, please," his brother was about to turn, "Oh! Be prepared to survive the week without your precious piano. Eavesdropping is _not_ proper." Donghwa continued down the hallway to his mother with Madam Cho trailing.

 

"Please change, Madam Cho!" he called to her. 

 

"Yes, Your Highness." Donghwa and the woman rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight.

 

Now, Donghae was left with a man he didn't know. He titled his head, examining the man that now stood with him. 

 

Slim but fit figure. Not too tall but not shorter than himself. Single lidded eyes that showed lovely dark orbs. Sharp defined jawline. Pale hickey placable skin. Probably a sweet pack of six under his suit. And wow, that man looked good in a suit. 

 

Now, one simple question poked at Donghae.

 

_Should I simply jump this man?_

 

Somewhere a voice screamed to him,  _Yes!_

 

Okay, now that's answered onto another question.

 

_Would that in any way be proper?_

 

 _Maybe_  replied the same voice,  _Maybe it would._

 

He looked up to his eyes, Donghae lifted an eyebrow and adorn a smirk. A glimpse down the hall left and right and in the next second, Donghae plastered his lips to his new found interest.

 

It probably didn't occur to him the consequences of his actions if seen upon by someone. Or perhaps he didn't care. Either way, Donghae steered his thoughts towards those of how well his lips molded against the red haired's as his hand found itself tangled within the red locks.

 

Widening his eyes a bit as he was taken by surprise at first, the red haired man eventually played along, like any gay man in the earlier years would if they had a cute royal's tongue trying to sneak it's way down his throat. While their tongues mingled in the moist self invited party up in there, Donghae noted the interesting taste of the man. A mix of peppermint and... strawberry. As if trying to devour a delicious dinner made by their chef, which he still hadn't eaten, Donghae payed no heed to the fact that they would both eventually need air to, you know, breathe. But like someone who has been introduced to a drug, Donghae was intrigued; he wanted more. Pearl teeth made contact to the soft flesh of lips, reddening them and painting them in minor bruises that were licked as an attempt at an apology. Though, Donghae was not sorry in the slightest. 

 

A few nips at lips for revenge and a bit more saliva swapping later, they parted to allow their lungs to be given what they were begging for. While parting his faint colone entered Donghae's nostrils making him addictive. 

 

Their eyelids slowly lifted, their vision focused on each other, mere inches apart.

 

One blinked.

 

Then the other.

 

One's eyes increased in size while the other slapped on a smug expression. Their names were hot-random-delightful-tasting-man and Donghae, respectively.

 

"What the..." the stranger speaks first, "Fuck."

 

"Tsk, tsk. Now, is that any way you converse with a Royal?" 

 

"What I meant to say was, wow?…" the stranger speaks first, "...Your Majesty...?"

 

Donghae raises a brow, "You do know that greeting is for my mother, no?"

 

"Well then...Your Royal Highness?"

 

Donghae smiles at the stranger, observing the unusual color that dyed his hair, "Just Donghae would do."

 

"Well, just Donghae, as much of a great kisser you are," the red head paused, his eyes leaving Donghae's to scan his body then back up, "And as much as I would like to take this to one of your silk beds, I would suggest we cease our current activities, since the Royals -especially your brother- would definately find this beyond their... proper-ness?"

 

"Sorry, dear, but I don't "do" proper," Donghae played with the strands of hair at the stranger's neck, "However I do _do_ something else," he winked in a suggestive manner.

 

"In that case," the stranger swooped in to lick Donghae's bottom lip, "Which one's your bedroom?"

 

"Now, now. Who ever said I was that easy?" Donghae question with a raised, groomed brow.

 

"Who ever said what my intentions were?" the other said back, imitating Donghae's face.

 

"Touché."

 

"Besides, your brother said to take me to his room and yours is probably near. Maybe you can give me a tour along the way."

 

"Indeed," Donghae smirked, "Perhaps I misunderstood. Do I get a name?"

 

"[Hyukjae](http://i47.tinypic.com/2z4hbg3.jpg)," the redhead worded, "Lee Hyukjae."

 

"Well, Mr. Lee, follow me," Donghae proceeded to stride down the hallway with Hyukjae in trail, his eyes falling onto the two glorious globes cupped within the Royal's suit.

 

•

* * *

•

 

"Were you going to eat that bowl of soup from earlier on?"

 

" _Fuck_." 

 

Back down two flights of steps and three hallways to the study they journeyed. 

 

•

* * *

•

 

"-then served me another blow. A terrible experience, really. Funny but terrible."

 

Donghae titled his head, mouth agaped, "And you _lived_?"

 

"The incredibly sexy beast of a man before you is no ghost."

 

_I won't argue with that._

 

Both gave small chuckles.

 

And silence.

 

Thick, awkward filled, suffocating silen-

 

"Can we swap saliva now?"

 

Apparently Donghae did not ponder that but instead worded it since the red head was now literally swallowing his tongue. And oh, how did Donghae find his way across the room on the other's lap, legs dangling at the sides of his human chair?

 

Arms loosely linked around Hyukjae's neck as two pink muscles danced with one another. They detached when it became necessary but their positions remained intimate.

 

"Your brother was proven to be correct,"  Hyukjae broke the now sexually weighted silence, gazing into brown orbs swirling with desire, "You _are_ weirder than the usual royal."

 

"It's because mother consumed a substantial amount of greens during her pregnancy," Donghae offered a sympathetic smile to his family, "Or at least that's their explanation."

 

"Perhaps they tho-"

 

"Your Highness?" there was a timid knock to the door.

 

"Enter," Donghae called after scrambling off the red head and adjusted his wear.

 

"Your Highness, it is of time for you to return," Madam Cho stepped into the room.

 

"We'll be on our way, Madam," he gave an innocent tug of the lips.

 

She gave a short bow then turned, "Fix your hair, it's a bit tousled."

 

"Thanks sweetheart!"

 

He dodged that glare.

 

•

* * *

•

 

"Oh, I remember those two scampering about the palace's garden after butterflies and bugs," Her Majesty smiled.

 

"They were so cute then. Now they're studying and trying to aquire something, no?" Hyukjae's mother replied.

 

"Indeed. Donghwa learns law from Sir Choi whereas my Donghae wants to pursue medicine and dabbles a bit in music. Isn't Hyukjae also studying medicine?"

 

The other mother nodded, "They should share scribes. Hyukjae can guide him."

 

"Hyukjae should visit often, no? I don't mind company," Donghae piped up, orbs sparkling with excitement taken in more than one meaning, " _Not one bit_."

 

"I should," he showed a short smirk to Donghae which collapsed into a grin, "Only if approved by Her Majesty." 

 

"Of course. Shouldn't he Madam Lee?"

 

"Certainly, Your Majesty," she turned to Hyukjae, "Have you conversed with Donghae yet, dear?"

 

"We have. We've even _bonded._ "

 

"Splendid. I see you two being great friends in the near future," the woman shone a smile almost identical to her son's, except hers was meant innocently.

 

•

* * *

•

 

"Now I shall bid you farewell," Hyukjae was left alone with his new _study partner_  while the others stood at the gates, a few meters away, out of earshot, marveling at the [Carriage 2000](http://www.istorie-pe-scurt.ro/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/gold-carriage.jpg).

 

"Good riddance then," Donghae kidded, orbs somewhat reflecting the sparkles scattered in the night sky. 

 

"I'll surely be back," an eyebrow was raised, "Terribly sorry we weren't able to _study_ today. Next time, I'll arrive focused."

 

"I too will be focused," Donghae then suggested, "Be sure to _prepare_ yourself before you arrive, since we are to get right down to business. Time awaits no one."

 

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, sweetheart, since I don't 'do' bottom, but instead I _do_ them."

 

"For me likewise, however I'm certain we're to figure it out," Hyukjae's mother then called from the distance, "Until then."

 

They bowed, he waved to which he was given a blown kiss. 

 

And so that was the beginnning of something. Something physical then turned emotional. A simple spark that eventually ignited into a flame that may or may not have burnt the horses stables to ash but that's another story all by itself. 

 

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can ignore the closing sentences. they were random and unnecessary. heh.
> 
> this is a cross posting of my fic by the same name on AFF.


End file.
